Kingdom Hearts: Nicktoons Style!
by banzai kitten
Summary: Have you ever thought what KH would be like with Nicktoons? Well now you can find out. This is my first fic. Read and Review!
1. The Awakening

**_"I've been having these strange dreams"_**

**_"like is any of this for real"_**

**_"or not"_**

**Tommy lands on a strange platform. **

**"_you are the one who will open the door"_**

**_"now choose your path"_**

**Three stones appear with a weapon on each. Tommy choosesthe sword. **

**_"now what will you give up"_**

**He chooses the staff to give up.**

**Then he lands in his front porch. Three of his friends stand there.**

**Chucky:What do you want outta life?**

**Tommy:to be the best**

**Chucky:is it really that great?**

**Lil:what do you love?**

**Tommy:my friends**

**Lil:wow they must be important**

**Dil:what are you afraid of?**

**Tommy:getting old**

**Dil:is it really that scary?**

**_"you want to be the best, you love your friends, and you are afraid of getting old"_**

**_"you adventure will start in the morning, as long as you fight right it will be easy"_**

**Then he gets sucked into darkness again.**

**_"you must learn to fight"_**

**_"BEHIND YOU!"_**

**Ablack creature appears but Tommy defeats it in three hits**

**_"you must learn to face the darkness"_**

**Then a shadow appears and changes into a HUGE black creature.**

**_"but don't be afraid..."_**

**He attacks the creature easily. But it gives him a good fight. Then it summons the little ones. He constantly hits the creature with his sword. Eventually he destroys it. **

**Tommy falls into darkness yet again.**


	2. Destiny City

**NOTE: This is not a copy of the other Kingom Nicktoons. I did however borrowed some ideas for my fic.**

****

**Kimi:come on Tommy you lazy bum wake up**

**Tommy:snores**

**Kimi:WAKE UP!**

**Tommy:aah!**

**Kimi:you were just having a dream**

**Tommy:it wasn't a dream, this huge thing took me and I couldn't breathe or anything, I guess it was a dream**

**Phil:HEY!**

**Phil:I guess I'm the only one working on the bikes throws a chain at Tommy**

**Phil:at Kimi and you're just as lazy as he is**

**Kimi:I guess so, let's finish them together**

**Kimi:okay Tommy here's what you need, one chain, two pedals, one handlebars, and a body for it, bring it all back here okay**

**Tommy finds it and he brings it back to Kimi**

**Kimi:great you want to go home now?**

**Tommy:sure**

**later at the Krusty Krab Castle**

**Spongebob is walking down the hallway while the Spongebob music plays**

**Spongebob:good morning Mr. Krabs, I'm read...HUH!**

**Spongebob:AHHHHHHHH!**

**out in the garden**

**Patrick:sleeping**

**Spongebob:Patrick, Patrick, wake up we have bad news**

**Patrick:sleeping**

**Spongebob:PATRICK! summons a lighting bolt on Patrick**

**Patrick:what wha...oh hi Spongebob**

**Spongebob:something really bad happened to someone**

**Patrick:uhh Princess Pearl?**

**Spongebob:not even her**

**Patrick:uhh Squidward?**

**Spongebob:NOO!**

**Patrick:ohh hi Squidward**

**Spongebob:what? looks behind him and sees Squidward and Pearl**

**back at Destiney City**

**Phil:hey Tommy! throws something at him**

**Tommy:yeah, woah! what is it?**

**Phil:that's a papou fruit, there's only on tree left for it in this city, you wanted one right?**

**Tommy:why?**

**Phil:well legends say that if two people share one their destinies become connected, come on you know you want one**

**Tommy:wha...**

**Phil:laughs**


	3. Destiny City pt2

The three of them sit down on the curb.

Phil:I've been wondering

Kimi:about what?

Phil:if there are other worlds

Tommy:I don't know

Phil:exactly that's why we need to go out and find them, and if there are other worlds then why did we end up on this one?

Phil:and if there are other worlds than ours is just of piece of something much greater, just staying here won't change a thing

Tommy:I guess you've been thinking a lot (that's the first smart thing he said)

Phil:thanks to Kimi, if she hadn't had came here I might have not thought of this, Kimi thanks

Kimi:your welcome

Kimi:okay Tommy I need you to get some food for our trip, three bags of chips, two bags of fruit,three pudding cups, and fill this up with water, bring everything back here

Tommy walks to his house and sees the old treehouse, he goes in

he finds the drawings of him and Kimi's faces, he draws a papou fruit inbetween

:this world has been connected

Tommy:wha...what? who's there?

:so many mysteries left unsolved, this world shrouded by darkness

Tommy:what do you mean?

:there's so much to learn, you only know so little

Tommy:well you'll see I'm going to go out there and learn it

Tommy:hey where'd you go? ah well

Tommy:hey Kimi here you go, hey whatcha making?

Kimi:oh this is something my grandma taught me, it's a necklace for a safe trip

Kimi:anyway do you want to go home?

Tommy:sure

later...

Tommy and Kimi are sitting on the curb again

Tommy:hey where did you live? you know your old home?

Kimi:I told you and Phil before I don't remember

Tommy:oh

Kimi:you know Phil has changed

Tommy:what do you mean?

Kimi:Tommy let's go take our bikes and go together!

Tommy:what?

Kimi:I'm just kidding

Tommy:you're the one who's changed Kimi

Kimi:I guess so but I would never mind to go see my old home

Tommy:come on it's getting late, we have to go

-----------------------at-Krusty-Krab-Castle--------------------------

_Dear Spongebob,_

_ I have left because some bizarre things have happened. The stars have been going out one by one. I have gone to find the problem. Spongebob I want you to find someone with a "key" the key to our survival. I want to stick with him okay. Go to Nicktown, you can meet up with Leon, he'll fill you in._

_ Yours truly,_

_ King Krabs_

Squidward:so what does it mean?

Pearl:I guess it means we'll have to trust my dad

Spongebob:but where are we going to find it?

Squidward:just go to Nicktown like he said and meet Leon

Spongebob:oh yeah that's right

Pearl:and to help you, this guy will write your adventures

Spongebob:who? looks around

Mr.Blik:right here you stupid sponge

Spongebob:who are you?

Mr.Blik:Mr.Blik

Spongebob:well bye Pearl, bye Squidward, come on Gary

Squidward:bye (finally no more Spongebob)

Patrick:bye Spongebob

Spongebob:you're coming too! (grabs Patrick and leaves)

-------------at-the-Garage--------------------------------------

Spongebob:so you're world got destroyed?

Mr.Blik:yep we were scattered and as far as I know I'm the only one who made it here

Patrick:I guess since we're going to other worlds we can't tell where we are from, cause that would be muddling

Spongebob:meddling, and that's against the rules

Spongebob:come on hurry up! we need to go

Larry and Mrs.Puff readied the ships

Spongebob:alright getting in let's go!

their ship falls through a hole but keeps going towards Nicktown

See you later for Chapter 3:The Keyblade


	4. The Storm

Tommy is in his room., looking at the ceiling.

Kimi: (voices) I can't wait till we go, it'll be great

Tommy: (sigh)

a whoosh goes by the window

Tommy:huh a storm? (looks out the window) oh no we left the bikes out there!

Tommy: (thinks) I got to find Kimi and Phil

he goes through the city while the black creatures from his dream are attacking him

he comes to Phil's house where Phil is

Tommy:PHIL!

Phil:the door has opened Tommy

Tommy:what? why do you sound like that hooded guy? Stop Talking Crazy!

Phil:the door has opened Tommy, now we can see other worlds like we always wanted to, we may never see our families again, but I won't let my fear stop me

Tommy:Phil stop! we have to find Kimi!

Phil reaches out his hand while Tommy tries to grab it

they were this close when the dark stuff took him, then out of nowhere Tommy got a sword shaped like a key

_"keyblade..." "keyblade..."_

Now he was finally able to defeat the black creatures, but he had to find Kimi. He looked everywhere until he got to the treehouse.

Tommy:Kimi!

Kimi: (drowzy) Tommy

She walks weird and then a huge gust comes from the door. Moving her while Tommy tries to get her. Then she fazes through Tommy like a ghost. While something weird happened.

Tommy leaves the treehouse and heads towards the street.

A huge gust overcomes him while he's trying to hold on to the street pole.

Then the huge black creature appears again and Tommy readies his weapon.

It's moves were pretty much the same. But it was a lot stronger. No matter what happened he would just keep hacking and slashing. One time he had to use the potion that Kimi gave him. Otherwise it was still the same thing. It was a good fight until Tommy finished him off.

The huge black creature head towards the sky in a huge black sphere. Tommy also felt himself being pulled towards it.He finally had to let go.

-Later at an unknown town

Patrick:uh Spongebob look a star's going out

Spongebob:woah

one star filickered and flickered until it went out

Patrick:so what do we do now?

Spongebob:you heard it, we need to find the key

Patrick:well maybe we should find that "Leon" guy

Spongebob:come on Patrick let's go

Patrick:okay Come On Gary!

Gary is inan alley near a unconsious Tommy

Gary slithers up to him right near his face

Tommy opens his eyes as he sees the snail

Tommy:oh it's just another dream

he opens his eyes more to see Gary's eyes and stuff

Tommy:woah this isn't a dream, where am I?

Tommy: (to Gary) do you know where we are

Patrick: (in a distance) come on Gary

Gary leaves and Tommy follows

Tommy:woah this is weird, I'm in another world


	5. Nicktown

**NICK TOWN**

Tommy walks into the store near where he was found by Gary.

:hey kid what are you doing here?

Tommy:I'm confused I don't know where I am, do you know where we are gramps?

:my name's not gramps, it's Cid

**time passes**

Tommy:Nicktown? are my friends here?

Cid:nope never seen them, but keep yer chin up you'll find them

Tommy:okay thanks

He leaves and decides to explore the town. It seems there are a lot of people from other worlds there. Then he goes to the Second District.

After he passes through the door he sees a guy being chased by a creature that looks like a knight. Then the creature attacks and the guy's heart leaves him. The creature disappears and the black creatures appear again.

Tommy:oh no not them again

He attacks them with good force. Then he leaves to the First District. But they are still there. He quickly runs away into the shop.

Tommy:(breaths heavliy)

Tommy looks out and sees nothing

Tommy:(thinks) is it safe now?

he leaves the shop

:they'll come at you from nowhere

Tommy:huh who's there?

a tall guy with bushy black hair,a jacket, and a sword appears

:and they'll keep coming after you, as long as you hold the Keyblade

:but how and why did it choose a kid?

Tommy:hey what do you mean?

:okay kid let me see that Keyblade

Tommy:no no way are you getting this

A fight breaks out. But after many hits the guy defeats him easily.

Tommy laid unconsious on the ground.

:good job Squall, I guess you found him

:yeah but it looks like things are worse than I thought

**later at a hotel of sorts**

Kimi:the Heartless will continue to haunt you because you have the Keyblade, but it's your heart they really want, because you have the Keyblade

Tommy:Kimi! I thought I lost you

Kimi:Kimi? who are you talking about?

:I'm the ninja Yuffie

Tommy:wha...what?

Yuffie:you okay?

Tommy:I guess so

Yuffie:okay I think he's awake Squall!

:it's Leon

Tommy:hey it's you, why'd you knock me out?

Yuffie:we had to that so we could keep thosecreatures away from you and the Keyblade, because that's how they found you

Tommy:that sword is a Keyblade?

Leon:yep (picks it up)

the Keyblade disappears and appears in Tommy's hands

Tommy:but I didn't choose this

Yuffie:it chooses it's master and it chose you

Leon:so tough luck

Leon:the Heartless are drawn to you because of the Keyblade

Tommy:Heartless?

Yuffie:those creatures that attacked you, remember?

Tommy:all I remember was being in my room, oh no! my friends where are they! Phil,Kimi

Leon:well I don't really know

Yuffie:I heard that the Keyblade can open almost any locks, you should try it

**during that time...**

Patrick:man is it scary here

Spongebob:no way Patrick I'm not scared

:excuse me (taps his shoulder)

Spongebob:AHHHH!

:did the king send you?

a girl in a red dress and a ponytail appears

they go to her room

:my name is Aeris and me and my friends got seperated from our world

Aeris:when the Heartless came, everything changed

Aeris:hey have you heard of Ansem?

Patrick:Ansem?

Aeris:he was studying the heartless, and he left everything in reports, but the pages are scattered everywhere

Patrick:maybe that's where the king went to

Aeris:yes that's exactly what I was thinking

**now at Leon and Yuffie's room**

Leon:are you ready?

Tommy:for what?

Leon:to face the Heartless are you ready

Tommy:sure

then the knight Heartless appears and attacks

Leon:Yuffie! GO!

Leon:Tommy let's go

Aeris runs and smashes Spongebob on the door

**outside**

Leon:don't bother with the smallfry find the leader

Tommy goes through the alley and got into the 2nd District, he then fights a whole lot of Heartless like

**SHADOWS-basic heartless, appears everywhere**

**SHADEKNIGHT-knight-like heartless, often appears in groups**

Tommy then reaches the 3rd District where it gets really quiet. He moves forward.

Patrick and Spongebob on on a balcony

Patrick:Spongebob are these the Heartless

Spongebob:come on Patrick let's get them

the Shadeknights attack the two so they fall off and land right on Tommy

Tommy:ouch my head

P&S:the key!

then a huge heartless comes and it looks like a knight with unattached hands and feet

**MECHAKNIGHT-a heartless that has unattached appendages**

then Tommy, Spongebob, and Patrick got into a fight with the Mechaknight

At firstit attacks Tommy really good. But he quickly attacks one of his hands. He destroys that. Then he's close to low on his health but Spongebob heals him. Then he goes after the other hand while the other two are attacking the legs. He destroys the other hand aswell. Then he's close to 0 in health but they destroy a leg that sprays with green spheres that heal him. They quickly destroy the last leg. Now the Mechaknight starts spinning like crazy. While they keep attacking. It even knocked Spongebob out. But eventually they won.

Spongebob:so you're the one with the key

Tommy:yeah

Spongebob:hey I had an idea, maybe you could come with us

Tommy:could I find my friends?

Spongebob:sure!

Patrick:(whispers) you sure?

Spongebob:(whispers) I don't know but we need him to find the king

Leon:go with them Tommy, especially if you want to find your friends

Spongebob:however you can't come on looking sad, this airship runs on happy faces

Tommy:happy...

he then makes a goofy face and Spongebob and Patrick are cracking up

Patrick:now that was funny haha

Tommy:why not I'll go

Spongebob:Spongebob Squarepants (puts hand out)

Patrick:Patrick Star (puts hand out)

Tommy:and I'm Tommy Pickles (puts hand out)

Leon:we hope you have a safe trip Tommy

Aeris:here, here's a gift

**they got 200 munny**

Spongebob:here before we go take this and Patrick's got something too

Patrick:I do? oh yeah here

**Tommy learned FLAME and new ability ROLL**

Spongebob:okay let's go on our airship

Tommy:alright!


	6. Africa

Spongebob:alright let's go to our first world!

Tommy:let's go to the one over there!

**AFRICA**

they slowly fall down onto the ground

amonkey is running towards the jungles

Monkey:I'm late, oh now the lion will eat me for sure! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!

Tommy:hey wait a minute! come on let's follow him

they follow him to a bushy area with a small crawling space

Tommy:okay let's go

They crawl through it until they get to an open area with some animals and a girl with pigtails. A lion with a crown stands on a tall rock above them.

Monkey:court is now in session!

Girl:I'm on trial! for what?

Lion:for attacking and attempted theft of my heart, and the reason I sayEliza did it is because I SAY SO!

Eliza:that's unfair

Tommy:wait a minute

Spongebob:(whispers) Tommy no! you can't do this

Patrick:cause that would be muddling

Spongebob:meddling

but right before he spoke Tommy was up there

Eliza:just because you're the king that doesn't mean you have to be mean

Lion:SILENCE!

Tommy:HEY! STOP!

Lion:you enter my court unnanounced?

Tommy:listen I know who did this!

Lion:really then who is it?

Patrick:it's the heart...(mouth gets covered up by Spongebob's hand)

Tommy:anyway Eliza didn't do it

Lion:do you have any proof?

Tommy:uh not really

Lion:lionesses lock Eliza up in the vines, should what you're saying is true, than find evidence to proove Eliza's innocence, you could bring as much as you want

Tommy leaves into the jungle

something moves through the jungle

Tommy:who's there

a chimp comes from the trees, he wears a striped T-shirt

Chimp:my name's Darwin, so you want to proove my good friend Eliza's innocence?

Tommy:that's right

Darwin:good well here's what you need to do, there are 4 evidence around here, 3 are very easy, but the 4th one is tricky, sadly I don't know where they are, but you should find them

Darwin leaves through the jungle

Tommy finds the first three. Then he's on top of a tree and falls down. He lands on a high ledge in the Bushy Area. Where he finds the 4th evidence. While doing so he defeats a new heartless...

**FIREGHOST-A ghostly heartless that casts fire spells. Is weak against ice and fire heals it.**

Tommy and co. go back to the open area.

Lioness:so you have brought evidence? okay then show them to the king

Lion:okay bring forth Tommy's evidence

four chests appear

Lion:now bring my evidence

one chest appears

Lion:so choose one and we'll decide who's guilty based off of it

Tommy:what! after all of the trouble we had collecting it!

Lion:SILENCE! now choose

they get shuffled around and Tommy chooses the middle one

when he opens it a Shadeknight appears

Lion:woah! what was that?

Tommy:that's your culprut

Lion:ARGGHHH! silence, you dare defy me, lionesses seize them!

they fight around the weeded place Eliza was trapped in

Tommytries to destroy the weeded cage while Spongebob and Patrick fight off the lionesses. He got hurt a bit but that didn't stop him. Even when they got knocked out they got back up to stop them. Then at last Tommy destroys it. But nothing appears.

Lion:WHAT! where's Eliza? lionesses come back, Tommy you must find her

Lioness:yeah without a defendent there's no trial!

Tommy leaves back to the jungle

he sees Darwin pushing a large boulder

Darwin:phew, so Tommy you wish to find Eliza?

Tommy:yeah do you know where she is?

Darwin:actually no, but try to find the shadows, if you find them then you'll find her, climb that tree right there, it will bring you to where you need to be

Tommy climbs up the tree to the treetops

Darwin:okay for the shadows to appear, you must first light two leaves

Tommy:but wouldn't that start a forest fire?

Darwin:don't worry about that, it wouldn't happen

he does try to use his fire ability on the two huge leaves at the top but he fights some annoying heartless like

**FATBOY-A large, fat heartless. Can only be attacked from the back**

When he does he drops down to the bushy area again

Darwin:okay now the shadows will appear, are you ready, I hope so

he leaves and then a lanky monkey-like heartless appears, taller than them

**LANKEY-A tall, skinny heartless found in Africa. Looks like a extrememly tall monkey.**

Tommy goes ontop of the ledge to get a better shot at him. He attacks like a maniac at it. Then it drops the ledge down. Sometimes when he gets a lot of chained attacks it will drop down to the ground. Then the three do crazy at it. Sometimes it would take it's tail and throw fireballs with it. Sometimes hitting them. The ledge comes back and as usual Tommy goes ontop and jumps to attack him. He's learned to not be on the ground when it's walking. Then he still attacks him until...

The Lankey's heart leaves him and it is destroyed. Tommy starts to stare at the wall and he sees a small hole. It changes into a keyhole. His keyblade automatically points at it and shoots a beam towards it. The keyhole gets locked.

Darwin:oh congrats Tommy, you beat the shadows

Tommy:yeah but where's Eliza?

Darwin:oh darn, I don't know but maybe you should look for her, here's something for your troubles

**Tommy learns ICE**

Tommy:oh well let's go towards our next destination

stay tuned for Chapter 7

****


	7. Bikini Bottom

**DANGIT! Nobody is reviewing. Oh well on with the story**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BIKINI BOTTOM**

They land in a watery area.

Spongebob: hey this is where we live, let's go see the Krusty Krab

they go in and see Squidward doing writing something on the wall

Tommy: hey I...

Squidward: oh good you're here, do me a favor and push that rock over there

he goes over the huge rock but he can't do it

Tommy: it's too heavy

Squidward: WHAT? too heavy, since when were you such a little... (turns around)

Squidward: oh wrong person, well hey Spongebob I guess nothing happened at all huh?

Spongebob: no we found him, anyway what are you doing?

Squidward: oh just setting up the writing for the Fry Cook Off's

Spongebob: ooh I want to do it!

Squidward: well you can't,it's for heroes only

Patrick: heroes?

Squidward: some new rule don't ask

Spongebob: but we are heroes!

Patrick: yep Tommy's a real hero chosen by the keyblade

Squidward: listen if you can't even push this (tries to push block) then you can't (struggling) call yourself...a hero! (collapses)

Squidward:okay so it takes more than muscles, well let's see what you can do

Squidward: okay you really want to enter? than do the time challenge, you beat it you can enter

he does the two time challenges and destroys all of the barrels easily

Squidward: okay good but you still can't enter, because you ain't heroes

Tommy leaves while Spongebob and Patrick try to argue with Squidward

someone: quite stubborn isn't he

Tommy: woah who's there

someone: come closer (Tommy moves) closer (moves again) not that close! AHHH

Tommy heard a squish and checks his shoe and pulls Plankton off

Plankton: here now you can enter the games

Tommy: a pass?

Plankton: go ahead keep it, I'm pulling for you

Tommy enters and gives Squidward the pass

Squidward: how'd ya get this?

Tommy: I guess we are entering the games

Squidward: okay, the prelimenaries starts soon, go ahead and try

Tommy: we'll wait it off

Squideward: good idea, preperation is the key!

they leave back to the airship

they go to another new world

they see a circle with purple and green in it

Tommy: hey let's go there!

Spongebob: what in a spooky place like that? no way the king will never go there

Tommy: but Phil and Kimi might be there

Spongebob: NO! we need to find the king

Tommy: we're landing

the airship moves around and they crash into it

stay tuned for part 8 (sorry it was short)


	8. Ghostzone pt1

**GHOST ZONE**

Tommy fell to the ground after that. While he was getting up some ghost came up and screamed, "I am the box ghost!" However Tommy quickly attacked him and another ghost attacked the Box Ghost as well. This ghost had white hair, black uniform, and green eyes. He looked a lot like his age.

"You might want to watch out for the Box Ghost", he said,"He may be weak but he is persistant."

"Thanks for your help back there", Tommy said. He thought for awhile and than said,"Have you seen my friends?"

"Friends?", the ghost said.

"Yeah there's two of them, the annoying one is Spon...," he stopped after saying that and thought a bit,"Never mind, I'm looking for my friends Phil and Kimi."

"Friends...yeah they're here", the ghost said,"My name's Danny Phantom."

"And I'm Tommy Pickles", he said.

"Okay let's go to the lab, I want you to meet some people", Danny said and he left to go to the lab while Tommy followed. Suprisingly it was calm. No heartless.

**Meanwhile...**

"I hope Tommy's okay", Patrick said.

"Who needs him", Spongebob explained,"We could take care of ourselves."

Then he sees a boy right there in front of his face and for some reason they both scream. The boy left behind a small object.

**The lab...**

They meet a wannabe gothic girl. Then Danny turned human. And then the usual introductions.

"Hey how'd you do that?", Tommy said.

"Long story", they both said

Suddenly another ghost came through looking like a vampire with Spongebob, Patrick, and that boy.

"Okay...Tommy this is Tucker", Danny said.

"Hey", Tucker said.

"Well we found these two but they aren't much help in hunting ghosts", the ghost said.

"Vlad you promised, we give you what you want and you help us with our project on ghosts", Sam explained.

"Oh alright", he said in a struggled voice.

"Wait what...", Tommy said confused and then he noticed Spongebob and Patrick.

"Spongebob, Patrick!", he exclaimed.

They were happy and then they foled their arms and looked different directions.

"Sam, Danny said something weird back there, it's like he didn't know what he was saying", Tommy said.

"Sorry", Danny said.

"Not sure, but maybe we can get the pictures and see if it helps", Sam said.

"Oh and Tommy look what we found", Patrick showed him the object.

"What is it?", Tommy said.

"It's a part to the ship", Spongebob said.

"So that means...", Tommy said.

"That our king can be near", Spongebob said.

"So we could work together, for now!", Tommy said.

"Sure, for now!", Spongebob said back.

They left with Danny helping them in his ghost form. They got the pictures and showed him.

The first one had a castle with gadgets and gizmos. Tommy suddenly remembered it for some reason.

"What is it Tommy?", Spongebob said.

"Oh nothing,", he said,"But how can I remember it, I've never been out of the city", he thought.

They showed other pictures.

"Well Danny?", Sam asked.

"Nothing yet, well let's see Clockwork, he should have the answers", Danny said.

"Oh yes Clockwork, I will go along and help", Vlad said with a grin.

They left the lab into the ghostzone and climbed up to Clockwork who was a weird ghost who changes his age repetedly and is known as the master of time.

"Come on Clockwork help us, we need it", Danny asked.

"I'm sorry child, but I can't do it, I've meddled with time enough as it is", Clockwork said.

"Oh well, let's check somewhere else", Tommy said and than they left.

**Part 9 coming up.**


End file.
